


the last time ('cause i could never say no to you)

by kaimcclains (smallcuts)



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, kai is a dumbass but adam manages to be more of a dumbass, mira being their number one supporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcuts/pseuds/kaimcclains
Summary: “I’d prefer to keep this to ourselves for now! I mean, wow that sounds bad, but I just don’t wanna share y-”“It’s okay, I get it!” Adam flashes what he hopes is a convincing grin. So Kai didn’t want Mira to know he was bisexual/pansexual/a different sexuality Kai hadn’t specified, but he’s hedging his bet on bisexuality. That’s fine. He’s not fond of the excitement that washes over him at the thought of Kai trusting Adam with a secret.He can definitely say he isn’t a fan either of how Kai smiled at him like he hung the stars in the sky or a euphemism equally as ridiculous.Nothing prepares him for when Kai laces his fingers securely through Adam’s, and the way he beams at the ground from beneath his red fringe like nothing else exists.-In which Kai believes he's being obvious, Adam pines ridiculously hard, and Mira is a good and patient friend. Also known as the "didn't know we were dating" fic.





	the last time ('cause i could never say no to you)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the song "dead on arrival" by fall out boy! hope you enjoy

“Was it something you’ve always known, or something you picked up?” Adam asks curiously, absent-mindedly stirring a finger in the dirt below him. Kai’s seated a few inches away, elbows propped up on his knees as he stares at the sky. Mira’s resorted herself to making small talk with Benjamin and Benjamini, once it was apparent to her that Adam was off in his own little world with Kai (and who was she to deny him of talking to his oh-so-obvious crush?)

“I don’t know where I got it from. It’s similar to walking, you’ve kind of always assumed you can do it without any thought or anything.” Kai replies. He rubs the back of his arm sheepishly, eyes finding themselves splayed to the length of Adam’s side profile. “Nothing to write home about.”

“Seriously? I know I couldn’t figure out how to fix an entire space ship just at first glance!” He also wants to tack on a question -  _Why are you always doubting yourself?_ \- but with Kai’s volatile nature, Adam’s sure he would’ve managed to piss the guy off.

They find themselves in that cycle a lot. Kai and Adam are friendly towards each other, making Adam think he might have finally gotten through the younger boy’s barriers, and then Adam says something wrong and he loses whatever semblance of friendship he had gained. It frustrates him to no end, but Kai likely isn’t even aware of it. Kai isn’t aware of a lot of things.

“It’s seriously nothing,” Kai says quickly before Adam can have a chance to interject and protest. “Wanna see something cool though?”

He extends a hand out to Adam, and together they walk to one of the broken-down rollercoasters. Adam’s not actually sure what is supposed to be happening, but he’s not one to complain. Kai voluntarily spending time with him is a concept unheard of until now and he doesn’t want to ruin it.

Kai sits, motioning for Adam to do the same. “See, there’s a part of this that connects to one of the ejectors from the ship you crashed-” he pauses to glare at Adam, cracking a smile once he sees how spooked the other boy looks. “I’m just playing, man. Anyway, I think-”

Adam stops paying attention. The beaming sun that had been relentlessly shining upon their group isn’t doing much for him in terms of comfort, and although he enjoys any moments he can get alone with Kai, he’d much rather like to sit in the shade, preferably under the merry-go-round or in the forest around them. Anything to escape this heat.

“Sorry, is there a point of chilling right in the middle of all this sunshine? I swear my insides are overheating.” Adam complains. Kai conjures some fire, which manifests quickly on his fists and _seriously-?_  Not helping at all.

“Maybe I can beat up the sun,” says Kai with that cocky grin of his that makes Adam’s knees buckle a little. “I guess we’d have to be closer to do that though.”

“Closer?”

Kai’s invading his space in the blink of an eye. He has an arm secured around Adam’s middle before he can process what exactly is happening, breath coming out in short puffs on Adam’s collarbone. Adam wraps his own arms around the other boy’s shoulders, too scared to do anything else.

“Kinda like this,” he replies quietly against Adam’s neck. He shivers.

And then Adam can’t feel the ground beneath him. What he _can_ feel is the flickering embers radiating from Kai’s fingers licking at his legs. Dazedly, he wonders if he’s in heaven or hell right now.

“You can open your eyes, dude.”

He almost doesn’t want to because there is a very possible chance he passed out earlier and this is just one of the many bizarre dreams he’s had the pleasure of dreaming lately. They all start and end with shadowy figures drifting inexplicably out of sight in the corner of his vision, and an outstretched pale hand, but Adam has always been too afraid to grab it.

Despite there being no point for doing so, he eventually listens to Kai and cracks a hesitant eye open. They’re well above the specks of trees below, and what Adam believes is the fairground. “Wow, this is incredible,” he breathes out.

Kai seems to grip onto him a bit tighter, but maybe he’s imagining that.

“I was practicing how to fly earlier, it could be useful for later,” Kai explains as if it’s the most casual thing in the world that he not only knows how to control fire, but knows how to fly with it. Adam would point it out if he knew it wasn’t going to result in a petty five-minute argument that usually ends in Kai downplaying the compliment repeatedly while Adam grows more and more frustrated.

“I’m uh, impressed,” he says in an attempt to banish the period of uncomfortable silence they were encroaching the territory of.

He probably imagines the slight red flush that tinges Kai’s cheeks as he smiles at him too. It’s soft and fond enough to have Adam hurriedly breaking eye contact with him to instead focus on the gentle treetops whizzing behind them.

“Did-” Adam’s voice cracks _\- oh god, why did it do that_ \- “Did you show Mira yet?” Because what Adam _doesn’t_ get, is why Kai would rather show his frenemy-at-best his newfound flight ability when he could have shown off to his crush instead.

“No, why would I?” Kai sounds genuinely confused like he can’t possibly fathom what Adam is hinting towards. Adam considers himself a fairly straight-forward dude most of the time, and Mira has never complained in regards to any communication issues, so he only shrugs. Kai will understand, he just needs a minute.

He does.

“I’m not into Mira, you know,” he states lowly. Kai has got to quit using that _voice,_  it never fails to nearly launch Adam into cardiac arrest. “I think-” Kai coughs. “I’m more into someone else, actually,” His voice raises a few octaves, to the point where Adam winces.

“Cool,” Adam can hear himself reply distantly. “You should tell her.” Who else can it be but the other lovely lady they had encountered, Vanessa? Adam would’ve thought he’d move on from someone who manipulated him quite thoroughly, but he knows first hand how cruel love can be.

“Him.” Kai coughs again, dipping low enough in flight that Adam can nudge the tips of his sneakers through a couple of sparsely interlocked branches.

“You- oh. Um, that’s cool! Great!” Adam says intelligently. He doesn’t want to ponder the intricate details of the Reeve vs. Skeet debate he’s ready to kickstart in his head right now, so he settles on keeping his mouth shut. Kai likely didn’t desire any questions about his potential love interest either.

“Yeah,” The other boy answers, a lopsided goofy grin slowly overtaking his features. It looks unbelievably good on him. “Wow. I can’t believe I finally admitted it. I never thought I’d be able to tell you.”

“Me neither,” Adam chuckles; That action seems like the best response he can give at the moment. He kind of wants to know whether he fancies Reeve or Skeet, but he’s not in the mood to hear his cr- teammate speak adoringly about the enemy team. Or at all, really.

Minutes pass by, the two of them lazily floating a few feet off the ground as Kai slowly descends lower. Adam senses Kai’s eyes on him every once in a while, but whenever he moves his head the barest inch, Kai snaps his gaze to somewhere else.

They land _because all good things must come to an end_ Adam quietly laments.

“That was fun, right?” Kai asks, peering up at Adam through his oddly long eyelashes. He almost sounds vulnerable. Unsurprisingly, that’s the desperation in his head talking.

“Yeah. I had fun, Kai,” They share a small smile, in which Adam thinks he can hear his heartbeat throbbing away somewhere in his skull. Kai’s eyes crinkle at the corners; The noise gets louder.

“I’d prefer to keep this to ourselves for now! I mean, wow that sounds bad, but I just don’t wanna share y-”

“It’s okay, I get it!” Adam flashes what he hopes is a convincing grin. So Kai didn’t want Mira to know he was bisexual/pansexual/a different sexuality Kai hadn’t specified, but he’s hedging his bet on bisexuality. That’s fine. He’s not fond of the excitement that washes over him at the thought of Kai trusting Adam with a secret.

He can definitely say he isn’t a fan either of how Kai smiled at him like he hung the stars in the sky or a euphemism equally as ridiculous.

Nothing prepares him for when Kai laces his fingers securely through Adam’s, and the way he beams at the ground from beneath his red fringe like nothing else exists.

 

***

 

“I was wondering when you guys would get back!” Mira exclaims the second she catches sight of her two favorite boys. They’re holding hands; Mira gives herself a reminder to ask Adam what that business is about later. For now, she’s just happy to see them.

“Yeah, I showed Adam something,” Kai winks, making the other boy flush. Adam takes his hand back now that Mira is with them too, even if it slightly pained him to do so.

“Is that so?” Mira asks, quirking an eyebrow in Adam’s direction. _‘Help me,’_ he mouths.

 

***

 

“Now that we’re alone, I-” Adam jumps off the log he had previously been seated on, struggling to catch his breath from the sudden interruption. “Oops sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya!”

“You could at least warn a guy,” he groans morosely. Mira hides her stifled giggles behind her hand as she nudges Adam over.

“What’s the deal with Kai?” Mira punctuates her question with one grossly exaggerated eyebrow waggle. Adam sort of regrets opening up to her about his Kai situation at all. He’d been relieved to get what had morphed into the biggest problem he’d faced to date off his chest, outside of demon dogs and Death and everything else that had happened, but not when it gave Mira permission to shoot him finger guns every time Kai did something mildly gay.

She still never let him live down the demon monk incident -  _“You totally cradled him in your arms, dude. And Kai didn’t even pull away!”_ \-  that occurred a week ago. It’s not Adam’s fault that he’s the worst at controlling his damn emotions.

“I can’t say.” He subconsciously wraps his arms around himself. There’s a lump forming in his throat for no discernible reason other than he doesn’t want to admit that Kai confirmed he likes guys, he just doesn’t like _Adam_. Like hell he’s going to admit that out loud.

Mira frowns. She wraps an arm around Adam’s thin shoulders, tugging him into her side. The obligatory question of what happens goes unspoken, but it doesn’t matter with the way Adam spills his guts out to the open air. Keeping a secret from Mira is like asking him to kill a puppy; He simply _can’t do it._

“He likes Reeve or Skeet. I don’t understand _why_!” He vents purely out of frustration with not only Kai but himself as well. If he were a better leader, or if he was more handsome, then _maybe-_

“I can hear you overthinking from here, dude.” She gives Adam’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. A wave of guilt washes over him, making him exhale a heavy sigh. It’s hard to summon the energy to plaster a faux smile on presently, but if he was smiling, maybe he would forget that he was sad in the first place.

“It’s fine. I’ll get over it,” he says in an astonishingly level voice for someone who feels as if he is on the verge of a breakdown. Pathetic, really.

Mira doesn’t look convinced in the least, concern seemingly radiating from the small dip of her lips downwards. He silently begs her to let the subject go, and while she’s still looking at him with all the worry only a mom friend can possess, she shakes her head.

“Well, all right. But it’s not healthy for you to bottle up emotions like this, just so you’re aware.”

“I know.”

Mira gets up and wrings her back out, hands flailing wildly in the air for a few seconds before one is extended towards Adam. “Now come on. Kai’s probably worried!” She exclaims cheerfully as she drags both of them back to their temporary campground. Adam supposes he has time to dwell on his dilemma later when his teammates are safely and assuredly asleep.

 

***

 

Adam awakens to someone messing with his hair. Or more accurately, someone running a lazy hand along the expanse of his head, intertwining scraggly strands with their own fingers. It’s soothing, and Adam’s tempted to resume sleeping before common sense kicks in. Someone is _touching_ his  _hair._

He manages to give himself a headrush with how fast he sits up. A wary glance at who was responsible for disturbing his sleep has him believing that he hadn’t actually woken up in the first place. He’s clearly somewhere off in Dreamland, where devil dogs can’t hound him down and where Kai is unabashedly grinning at him as if he’s the greatest thing since sliced bread. Because there’s no way that could happen in his waking life.

Except it does, and Adam can feel the spot where Kai’s fingers are woven positively _burn._  “Good morning! I was wondering when you would get up,” he smiles sweetly. The other boy takes his hand back, still maintaining eye contact with Adam.

Adam must have done something unspeakably evil in his past life, because that’s the only explanation he can come up with pertaining to why Kai is suddenly being so warm around him. Fate had to constantly toy with his feelings like it was nothing, like he was nothing. While he can’t say he’s in a foul mood, thanks to his _stupidly dumb feelings_ for Kai, he doesn’t particularly want to deal with them this early in the morning.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so late,” stumbles out of Adam’s mouth. He knows damn well why he woke up later than usual but like hell he’ll admit the reason to Kai. He receives a half-hearted shrug and a curt apology from the other boy.

Kai then grasps his hand. Adam’s ninety percent sure he could physically feel his heart stop beating. “Let’s eat breakfast. Oh, and I’m not sure if Mira’s awake yet either.” Odd... Adam had already made the assumption that Mira was awake. Then, does that mean…?

“Were you, um… waiting for me? T-to get up.” He can barely spit out the last three words; The cracked ground beneath them had suddenly become much more interesting.

Kai shoots him a ‘duh’ look, resulting in Adam diving headfirst into a mess of confusion and adoration for the blunt idiot he, unfortunately, has a crush on. “Yeah, is there an issue with that?”

He can’t exactly fathom why Kai would wait for him (were they finally becoming better friends?) other than for company maybe, but that wouldn’t explain him fiddling with Adam’s hair. He’s also starting to give himself a headache, but at least he’s holding hands with Kai.

They don’t separate until Mira wakes up and is strolling towards them.

 

***

 

The hand holding happens more and more frequently to the point where Adam’s sure he spends more time with his and Kai’s hands interlocked than they do apart. He’s too afraid to bring it to Kai’s attention, half because he doesn’t want Kai to distance himself again, and half because he gets an admittedly  _very guilty_ pleasure out of Kai’s attention. It’s wrong to revel in his friend’s attention as deeply as he’s been doing lately - especially when Kai still has an unconfirmed crush on Reeve or Skeet - but he’s only human.

He had just mastered the art of keeping his traitorous heartbeat in check when Kai reaches for one of his hands, and he swears Kai is on a mission to destroy him.

They don’t do it around Mira; Kai always allows his fingers to drift away milliseconds before she can notice. It’s as if the two of them are in on one huge secret, but what Adam doesn’t understand is why they’re hiding? Is Kai ashamed of being more open around him?

Or is Kai just ashamed of being _his friend?_

Adam swallows harshly, attempting to ignore the giant lump that had settled itself in his throat. It’s an irrational thought and makes zero sense, but Adam might as well be Boo Boo the Fool. The more he mulls it over, the more it starts to make sense that Kai wouldn’t want to be seen getting along with him when Mira’s around.

He concocts a brief list in his head.

  1. Kai doesn’t have a crush on her if he likes Reeve or Skeet, so it can’t be because of that.
  2. Kai also doesn’t act antagonistic towards him in front of their other teammate, and if he wanted to keep up appearances, surely he would be back to his old ways of trying (and failing) to one-up Adam in everything that happens to them.
  3. Maybe Kai found out about Adam’s crush on him and is searching for ways to let him down gently, but doesn’t want to rope Mira into their problems. Subsequently, that would make Adam an asshole because he’s already discussed his stupid crush on Kai with Mira at least six different times so far without Kai’s knowledge.



Kai must be doing all of this to save his reputation. The only problem is, why would Kai care this much about impressing Mira still? They’ve all been through hell together multiple times, and he’s sure it isn’t about to come to an end anytime soon with their track record thus far. He decides he needs Kai’s input on the whole matter.

 

***

 

The next time Adam and Kai find themselves alone, Adam brings up his concerns about Mira with him.

Kai eyes him over, head cocked adorably to the side as he takes it all in. “You think I’m trying to impress Mira?”

Adam can’t fathom why Kai doesn’t see it as an issue. They’re teammates, and Adam considers them both to be his best friends. It doesn’t matter that Adam might see one of them as a soulmate; Kai obviously doesn’t feel the same, so he needs to drop it already.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do or not, we just shouldn’t be keeping any secrets from her,” Adam says. He watches as fear dances across Kai’s eyes, mouth pulled down in discontent.

“I thought you were okay with keeping it secret,” Kai finally says, bitterness laced in the undertones of his voice. Adam can’t seem to figure out why it’s such a big deal to admit that they get along now in front of Mira. It would be better for their morale overall if Mira wasn’t constantly dealing with their petty issues. Granted, they haven’t had a disagreement in a while but there’s always the possibility that Kai could go back to his old ways of picking fights with Adam over nothing. Adam wants to avoid that in any way possible; It isn’t good for his mental health in the slightest.

“She’s our best friend, and I think you should be acting like she is, is all I’m trying to say.”

“Huh?” replies Kai. “I just didn’t think… I mean, would she be okay with-” He pauses to gesture between himself and Adam, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Adam’s really hoping this isn’t the part where he loses whatever standing he’s been holding with Kai and they revert back to one-sided rivals.

“I-” Kai lets out a frustrated breath. He pulls his knees up to his chest and lets out another angered exhale. “If it would make you happy, I guess I’m fine with telling her.”

Adam feels a tiny pang of guilt in his heart. He hadn’t intended to make Kai uncomfortable, but the other boy is acting like it’s such a big deal. He opts to put an arm around Kai to make up for his lack of a response. To his surprise, Kai leans into it and buries his head into Adam’s shoulder.

“I’ll be right there with you when you tell her, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Kai removes his head from Adam’s shoulder to give him an incredulous look. “Why wouldn’t you be? Weirdo.” It must give him some sense of relief though because Kai’s biting back a couple of giggles.

And then Kai plants a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

***

 

“He kissed me! He literally _kissed me_!” Adam exclaims when he and Mira find themselves in each other’s company later.

“Was it on the mouth?” Mira asks, and it’s obvious she’s holding back her snickering through the way she keeps bringing her hands to her mouth. Adam hasn’t been able to keep it off his mind all day; Kai was making his crush worse earlier when he grabbed Adam’s hands and gave them yet another kiss, and flashed him one of those smiles Adam swears he could photograph and put in a museum. He’s never had the heart to pull away, to say ‘Kai, you’re ruining my life, and can you stop getting my hopes up because it’s fucking _killing me_ -’

“No!” Adam exclaims. Mira startles at his sudden outburst, but he can’t bring himself to care when Kai’s actions from earlier keep playing in his mind like a broken record on repeat. “But he keeps doing all of these things that make me want to kiss him for real, and I can’t do that because-” He takes a moment to recollect his thoughts, flailing his hands wildly in the air. “Fuck!”

“Oh come on, he’s into you. I don’t know how you’re blind enough to not see this. The guy kissed your cheek and your hands for God’s sakes!” Mira exclaims. As much as Adam appreciates her letting him consistently vent to her, it makes no sense. Why does Kai keep doing things that makes Adam want to positively _ravage_ him?

“You’re forgetting that he likes Skeet or Reeve! I don’t have a chance.”  
  
“Did you ever even stop to consider that maybe, just _maybe_ , the guy he likes is _you_?” Mira says, folding her arms across her chest.

The fantasy of Kai liking him keeps him up the rest of the night.

 

***

 

They sit Mira down the minute they’re all awake and ready to take on the day. Adam still feels dead inside, and he’s sure his eyebags reflect the fact that he’s running on three hours of sleep. Nonetheless, his other companions don’t say anything so it must not be that obvious.

“So, uh… Adam and I have something to say…” Kai trails off, sheepishly bringing a hand up to his neck. Mira raises an eyebrow, eyes shining with intrigue.

Kai looks to Adam for strength, who gives him what he hopes is a reassuring grin and a hand squeeze. Kai smiles back confidently, turning his attention back to Mira. “Okay so… Adam and I are dating and I wasn’t sure if I was comfortable telling you, but he told me you wouldn’t mind and I-”

Adam is drifting half in and half out of the confession due to his eyelids’ constant drooping, but the word that instantly snaps him out of his stupor is ‘dating.’ Kai and him are _what_?!

“We’re _dating?_!” He shouts at the exact same time that Mira bursts out with a similar reaction. Adam frantically surveys his surroundings before his eyes land on a distraught Kai’s expression, hands dropping meekly to his sides.

“W-what?” Kai asks timidly before he turns his gaze to Mira, who’s staring at both of them weirdly.

“Since when were we _dating_?!” Adam yells out. He doesn’t mean to sound this alarmed, but the boy he’s certain he’s in love with at this point just stated that they were dating and- What even happened to the crush that Kai was harboring on Reeve or Skeet? Did Kai like him this entire time? Was he _joking_?!

“We- I-... y-you didn’t know?” Kai runs his hands through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m so fucking _stupid,_  I thought you knew when I confessed to you a-and…” He opens his eyes suddenly, revealing the few lone tears rapidly making their way down his face. “I didn’t think you wanted to k-kiss yet because we were taking it slow but-... oh my god you probably don’t even _like_ me.”

Adam and Mira share wide-eyed, open-mouthed expressions together while Kai furiously rubs at his eyes. It takes a solid minute for Kai’s entire rant to kick in, but at that point, Kai’s already running away from them.

Adam is a _huge fucking idiot_.

 

***

  
  
“Kai?” Adam calls out. He’s been walking around the forest and nearing the edges of the carnival grounds again for a good half-hour now, but he hasn’t seen a single hint that Kai is around the area. God, he hopes Kai isn’t lost, or God forbid, encountered another enemy. He screams his name again in vain.

He feels awful for leaving Mira behind with no explanation of what’s going on, but he hardly knows what’s happening himself. Kai really thought they were dating the entire time…? It would certainly explain the hand-holding, and the cheek kiss that still makes Adam feel warm inside.

Speaking of, he’s starting to sweat in this particular area. It’s not that hot outside today, which is puzzling, but he immediately halts in place once he sees a small lick of fire land on a branch only to immediately fizzle out. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he glances up to find Kai curled up on a peculiarly wide branch, sniffling softly to himself.

“Kai, will you get down from there?” He requests, leaning up against the tree so the sun doesn’t damage his eyes as much. Kai self-consciously wraps his arms around himself, eyes glazed over as he hangs his head and doesn’t respond. Adam supposes he’ll have to go up there himself.

A few minutes of scaling the moderately-sized tree later (in which Adam barely manages to prevent slipping and falling on his ass once), he nudges Kai over with his shoulder. “I- I um… didn’t mean to make it sound like I was rejecting you or anything earlier. I’m actually kind of confused.” Adam admits, although he might as well be talking to air with the way Kai avoids any sort of contact with him like he’s poisonous or something.

“What’s so confusing about it? Friends don’t wait for friends to get up while playing with their hair, or hold each others’ hands so often, at least not the kind of friends I think I’d have,” Kai says quietly. His body is still angled away from Adam’s so it’s a tad hard to hear him, but the pieces fit together in his mind anyway. Kai is a naturally affectionate person, at least from what he’s perceived of him so far, but the little things such as hand-holding or cheek kisses must mean a lot to the younger boy. Adam wants to vocalize just how much of an idiot he’s been, how he wants to hug Kai close and never let go, but he doesn’t.

He maneuvers Kai around instead until their bodies are pressed against each other, and kisses the boy he’s wanted to be with since they woke up in that awful bunker, nameless and anxiety-riddled. Kai’s quick to encircle Adam with his arms, pulling him impossibly closer as Adam tries to convey all of what he’s feeling through a simple press of lips to lips.

“I’m sorry. It’s always been you.” Adam says with a small smile once they naturally break apart. Kai beams at him like the rest of the world doesn’t exist, and Adam smiles back in a manner he’s reserved just for Kai.

 

***

 

When Adam goes to sleep that night with Kai by his side, he watches the shadowy figures phase in and out of the corners of his eyes. The pale hand is extended towards him like it always is, but this time he holds on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, message me on tumblr @ kaimcclains so we can scream about the hollow together!!


End file.
